Passion
by Saharu-chan
Summary: "Tu sais, je comprends que tu aies envie de venger l'honneur familial, mais tu as vingt-deux ans et…  -Et c'est ma vie. J'ai choisi de ne pas pardonner une telle humiliation.  -Tu es vraiment un gamin Sasuke.  -La discussion est close Itachi."


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! **

**J'entame une nouvelle fiction, même si deux autres sont en cours. J'avoue manquer parfois d'inspiration, et donc, ayant eu un brusque retour pour écrire celle ci, je l'ai écrite et je vous la fais parvenir. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, et je vous promets de faire parvenir la suite de Notre rencontre est un accident et de Nous vous attendons aussi vite que possible =)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishomoto. Même pour le temps d'une leçon d'équitation, il n'a pas voulu me les laisser!**

**Rating : M. Il est fort possible que les relations évoluent "bien, bien", ou qu'il y ait des allusions, ou que sais-je encore. Donc, vous êtes ainsi prévenu(e)s. **

**Je vous prie d'excuser mes éventuelles fautes, je me suis relue, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de repérer ses propres fautes!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et j'espère sincèrement avoir quelques avis, bons ou mauvais, pour améliorer encore cette histoire.**

**

* * *

**

**Domaine de Konoha.**

De longs près verdoyants à l'herbe grasse s'étalaient de part et d'autre du lieu, bordés par des clotures blanches et de grands cerisiers en pleine floraison pour ce printemps d'une grande douceur. Les fleurs aux couleurs multiples avaient poussé un peu partout, bordant les près, les bâtiments, glissant entre les pas des personnes y travaillant, et parcourant les zones d'ombre où les chevaux se tenaient paisiblement.

Leurs robes aux couleurs variées brillaient doucement sous la chaleur caressante, certains se tenant debout, broutant l'herbe ou regardant le paysage alentour avec une curiostié non feinte. D'autres sommeillaient debout, les yeux mi-clos, savourant le cocon cotonneux dans lequel les enfermaient les rayons dorés. Enfin, quelques uns étaient intégralement couchés sur le flanc, dormant profondèment dans la sécurité de ce lieu qu'ils connaissaient si bien.

Soudain, un bruit de moteur vint perturber la quiétude des animaux qui relevèrent l'encolure pour observer l'intrus. C'était une camionette de transport blanche, dont les portes luisantes portaient un emblême bien connu dans le domaine de l'équitation : Un éventail rouge et blanc, dont la bordure était légèrement bleutée. Cette légère différence signifiait que ce camion appartenait sans aucun doute à l'un des deux frères héritiers Uchiwa, et non pas à la branche principale que possédait leur père.

Mais les chevaux du domaine ne faisaient guère de distinctions... Non, ce qui les intéressait grandement était plutôt la présence chevaline qu'ils avaient perçu à l'intérieur et qui eut un léger hénissement en voyant ses congénères libres dans les prés, appel auxquels répondirent avec grand plaisir ces derniers, galopant vers la route où se trouvait la camionnette.

Elle eut un léger ralentissement et tourna pour franchir le grand portail blanc qui s'élevait de par et d'autre des murs couverts de feuilles, et remonta l'allée de terre menant jusqu'à la bâtisse principale qui servait de logement aux cavaliers pensionnaires du domaine. Elle était immense, c'était plus une sorte de manoir, avec deux petites tours bordant les côtés, des fleurs rouges aux balcons, et plusieurs dizaines de fenêtres sur chaque façade, tandis que la porte principale était en bois verni fortement travaillé.

A gauche et à droite de la maison, deux autres bâtiments peints en beige s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres, et dedans se trouvaient les boxes d'où l'on pouvait voir dépasser quelques têtes de chevaux qui n'avaient pas été mis au près, et les différentes selleries attenant aux disciplines diverses et variées. Il y avait également deux appendices sur les bords, qui servaient de lieu d'isolement pour les chevaux en cours de traitement, ou malades , afin que le vétérinaire put les soigner dans les meilleurs conditions possibles.

Plus loin, un peu à l'écart des bâtiments, plusieurs carrières avaient été aménagées, dont deux terrains couverts en prévoyance de la pluie ou d'autres intempéries, un terrain de cross gigantesque qui s'étandaient sur plusieurs héctares, et une petite carrière en rond, sous les pommiers, près d'un petit affluent de la rivière qui traversait le terrain de cross.

En un mot comme en mille, le domaine de Konoha avait tout du paradis sur terre pour les adeptes de l'équitation. Et ça, les héritiers Uchiwa le savaient, en particulier le cadet qui avait trouvé la brochure dans l'un de ses magazines équins, et l'avait donc immédiatement montré à son frère. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils avaient appelé la propriétaire des lieux, et avaient négocié deux boxes pour leurs chevaux avant d'annoncer leur arrivée pour la semaine suivante. Aujourd'hui était donc venu le fameux jour de leur installation dans le domaine, et Itachi, l'aîné, faisait rouler son véhicule à une vitesse bien réduite à présent, pour ne pas effrayer les chevaux qui se trouvaient dans son van, et encore moins leurs futurs compagnons qui se collaient aux barrières.

Il repéra deux silhouettes sur les marches de l'escalier principal, et coup le moteur après s'être garé. Son frère et lui s'extirpèrent alors du véhicule, non sans un grognement plaintif du cadet :

**"Bon sang... Huit heures de route pour arriver jusqu'ici... J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais!**

**-Navré que votre précieux petit postérieur n'ai pas apprécié le voyage, votre majesté, mais je n'allais pas attendre que vos fesses se sentent mieux à chaque fois que nous faisions des pauses pour les chevaux!**

**-Hnn...**

**-Allez, arrête de tirer une tête pareille, sinon on va vraiment se demander ce qui leur est arrivé à tes fesses...**

**-Crétin va..." répondit Sasuke en claquant la porte.**

Itachi soupira et replaça ses longues mèches ébénes derrière sa nuque. Il était légèrement plus petit que son frère, et sous ses yeux, deux longues cicatrices s'étendaient, n'atteignant pourtant absolument en rien le charme redoutable du jeune homme, dont les orbes noires typiques de sa famille en étaient un atout majeur. Il portait une chemise blanche, et un jean bleu clair, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes, terminées par des baskets de détente. Sasuke et lui partagaient cette même paleur de neige corporelle, et des cheveux profondèment noirs tout comme leurs yeux, cependant le cadet avait des lèvres plus pâles, et le visage plus fin encore que son aîné, ainsi qu'une taille svelte aux hanches très fines, qui lui donnaient parfois un air androgyne. Ses cheveux partaient vers l'arrière en des pics désordonnés et travaillés, tandis que deux lourdes mèches de jais venaient encadrer son visage, lui donnant une beauté sans pareille, alors que son jean noir serré et sa chemise bleu ouverte sur son torse laissaient deviner un corps digne d'Appollon lui même.

Oui, les frères Uchiwas étaient beaux, à ne pas en douter. Plus beaux que bien des acteurs, plus beaux que beaucoup de chanteurs, plus beaux que toutes ces personnes qui avaient recours à la chirurgie, plus beaux que beaux, ils étaient magnifiques.

Et ils n'étaient évidemment pas sans l'ignorer... Malgré cela, Itachi arrivait à garder les pieds bien ancrés sur terre, dans une attitude froide mais nettement moins arrogante que son petit frère à qui tout réussissait, et qui profitait de son charme (et de ses éventuelles possibilités financières) pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais jusqu'à présent, son aîné n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire comprendre à Sasuke que la vie ne pourrait pas toujours marcher selon ses envies... Il espérait à moitié que leur séjour ici lui permettrait d'y arriver.

**"Itachi, te voilà enfin!"**

Le concerné eut à peine le temps de dire ouf que deux bras puissants s'étaient agrippés à sa taille et à son cou, le serrant contre une odeur familière dont les lèvres taquines vinrent se coller aux siennes presque violemment, alors que dans un gémissement bas, Itachi rendit le baiser à son petit ami, avant de s'écarter légèrement, un léger rouge aux joues, collant son front à celui de l'autre jeune homme. Il était lui aussi une sorte de mannequin, immence, dont les longues mèches rousses partaient de part et d'autre du bandeau frontal noir qu'il portait, tandis que ses oreilles étaient percées sur leur longueur, ainsi que sa langue et son arcade sourcillière gauche. Il avait des yeux étranges, tirant sur le violet, et un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante.

**"Allons bon, me revoilà parti pour observer mon frère en mode soumis bisounours...**

**-Sasuke, si tu y tiens vraiment à tes fesses, tu la boucles! répondit son frère.**

**-Ah la petite teigne, ça faisait longtemps... dit le jeune roux avec un sourire goguenard.**

**-Je t'emmerde Yahiko, va donc prendre mon frère plus loin et dégage mon espace!**

**-Alala... Toujours aussi poli ce petit! s'exclama le concerné en frottant la tête du cadet Uchiwa.**

**-Et toi, t'es qui? grommela Sasuke en se tournant vers la deuxième silhouette.**

**-Uzumaki Naruto, pas à ton service Teme! répondit le blond avec un sourire à tomber par terre.**

**-..."**

Et pour le coup, Uchiwa Sasuke resta con. Parce qu'il n'était pas complètement laid l'insolent là... Avec ses épis de blés qui semblaient se foutre de la pesanteur, ses lèvres roses et sèches, sa peau couleur caramel et ses yeux... Ses yeux! Bon sang, mais ça existait vraiment cette couleur là? D'un bleu précieux, des lapi-lazuli oui! Et puis ce débardeur qui ne cachait rien des épaules puissantes et de sa musculature, son pantalon d'équitation serré sur ses longues jambes... Il avait posé une main sur sa hanche droite et penchait à présent la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés, tout à son observation de l'Uchiwa face à lui...

Yahiko et Itachi observèrent avec un sourire amusé les deux garçons qui se jugeaient et se dévoraient littéralement du regard... Finalement, le rouquin décida de briser la glace, un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami :

**"Bon eh bien voilà, Naruto-Sasuke, Sasuke-Naruto. Vous partagerez la même chambre dans les dortoirs alors essayez de vous entendre à peu près convenablement. Itachi et Sasuke, vous rencontrerez les autres cavaliers du domaine plus tard.**

**-Où sont-ils? demanda le cadet qui se décida enfin à quitter le torse bronzé du regard.**

**-Eh bien en monte je crois... Aujourd'hui, c'est Kakashi qui est venu donner un cours de dressage alors...**

**-Kakashi...? Comme dans Hatake Kakashi? reprit Itachi les yeux écarquillés, alors que son frère fixait avidemment Yahiko pour la réponse.**

**-Euh... oui, pourquoi?**

**-Pourquoi? Mais ce mec est un Dieu en matière de dressage! s'écria presque Sasuke. Il donne souvent des cours ici?**

**-Tous les mardis et vendredis, tu n'auras qu'à aller le rencontrer après la séance si tu veux... répondit Naruto qui s'était également repris.**

**-Mais avant cela, nous allons installer vos petites merveilles!" rajouta Yahiko en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du van.**

Avec l'aide de Naruto, ils ouvrirent la porte arrière et les deux frères Uchiwa pénétrèrent dans le véhicule, détachant leur monture avant de descendre l'un après l'autre. Lorsqu'ils furent en plein lumière, les deux cousins eurent un sifflement appréciateur, les deux chevaux étaient absolument magnifiques. Celui d'Itachi était un superbe cheval d'un noir corbeau, et seule une petite tache blance sur son front en forme d'étoile venait rompre légèrement l'harmonie sombre. Ses deux yeux étaient d'une intelligence incroyable, son port de tête admirable et musclé, et sa queue se tenait en panache, tout fier et heureux qu'il était de se trouver dans un nouvel endroit. A ses côtés, la jument de Sasuke était bien droite, les naseaux frémissants, ses grands yeux sombres observaient avec une rare douceur son environnemment, alors que sa robe alezane luisait sous le soleil, mettant en valeur ses muscles et sa crinière superbe.

**"Eh ben... Vous les avez péchés où ces merveilles? demanda Yahiko.**

**-Si on te le dit, tu ne nous croiras jamais bébé... répondit Itachi amusé.**

**-Essaie toujours...**

**-Eh bien on les a trouvé au marché... Dans un état absolument lamentable d'ailleurs... Amaterasu que tu vois là était d'une maigreur à faire peur, et extrêmement violent également... dit l'aîné en caressant avec douceur le chanfrein de son cheval.**

**-Bonjour toi... murmura Naruto à la grande alezane. Comment t'appelles tu?**

**-Kusanagi... répondit Sasuke, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa jument.**

**-Tu as un nom magnifique... chuchota-t-il à son oreille alors que l'animal soufflait comme pour l'approuver.**

**-Elevez leur les protections de transport, on va les amener à un prés séparé des autres pour qu'ils se dégourdissent un peu et fassent connaissance avec leurs nouveaux amis. Quant à vous, il faudrait vous rencontriez la propriétaire...**

**-Attends Yahi, c'est pas bon plan là! Elle travaille avec Papyrus au cercle...**

**-Mmm... Pas faux. Itachi, tu viens avec moi, on va monter vos valises dans notre chambre et celle des garçons. Quant à toi Naruto, emmenez les chevaux et amène Sasuke à Sakura ensuite. Ce sera sans doute instructif de voir cette petite séance...**

**-Ok!" répondit Naruto en ôtant la dernière protection.**

Il s'empara de la longe d'Amaterasu, la posa sur son dos et lui fit sentir ses mains avant de flatter son encolure, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille ausquels le cheval répondit en soufflant, tout comme Kusanagi un peu plus tôt. Et sous le regard abasourdi de Sasuke, le puissant étalon suivit le blond sans broncher, comme si un fil invisible les reliait. Naruto se retourna lentement et fit un grand sourire à l'animal avant de faire signe à Sasuke de le suivre. Ce dernier se secoua et mena sa jument qui était un peu nerveuse jusqu'à un grand pré d'un ou deux hectares où il lui ôta son licol, alors qu'elle partait brusquement au grand galop pour rejoindre son compagnon. Les deux jeunes hommes observèrent avec amusement les chevaux qui jouaient, se mordant et envoyant leurs postérieurs avec une joie non dissimulée, se roulant dans l'herbe grasse avec un plaisir évident.

Sasuke en profita pour détailler encore un peu le profil du jeune homme à ses côtés, s'attardant un peu trop sur ses lèvres pleines, avant de lui poser la question qui le taraudait :

**"Comment tu as fait ça?**

**-Hein? De quoi? demanda le blond en sortant de sa torpeur contemplative.**

**-Là, à l'instant avec Amaterasu... Il est très nerveux d'habitude, et peu de gens en dehors de mon frère peuvent l'approcher, et encore moins le monter!**

**-Mmm... Eh bien, je me suis présenté tout simplement!**

**-Pardon?**

**-Viens avec moi! s'exclama le blond en prenant sa main. Tu comprendras mieux quand tu l'auras vu...**

**-Que...?"**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Naruto le tirait avec force vers une des carrières à l'arrière du domaine. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se fixer sur le derrière extrêment bien mis en valeur par le pantalon d'équitation bleu foncé qui s'agitait devant lui, et se forca à porter son regard vers le reste du domaine. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques cavaliers qui évoluant dans l'un des manèges, et son coeur fit un bon en voyant la silhouette qui se tenait au milieu de la carrière : Hatake Kakashi.

Puis la vision disparut, car Naruto l'avait encore fait accélérer la cadence. Mécontent de cette attitude familière, Sasuke freina un grand coup et tira sur sa main brisant l'étreinte de leurs main, avant de frotter son poignet en fusillant le blond du regard.

**"Non mais t'es malade ou quoi? Tu te prends pour qui pour être aussi familier avec moi?**

**-Hein?**

**-Tu sais pas qui je suis ou quoi? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu te comportes comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, tu me parles avec insolence, et tu te permets de me faire courir derrière toi! Arrête ça à la fin!**

**-... Et toi, Uchiwa, tu te prends pour qui exactement?**

**-Pour un Uchiwa justement. Aie un minimum de respect pauvre idiot!**

**-Mais je m'en fous de ce que tu es Sasuke. **

**-Tu... Quoi?**

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Le jeune Uchiwa fixait le blond comme s'il était un extra-terrestre, tandis que ce dernier posait sur lui un regard sans moqueries mais ferme. Il ne disait pas cela par méchanceté, il lui offrait une opinion décidée. Il se planta devant le brun, ses deux mains posés sur ses hanches, et se pencha légèrement jusqu'à ce que son nez drole presque celui de Sasuke.

**-Pour moi, tu es un cavalier du domaine. Ca, c'est ce qui est important. Ce que tu es en dehors de cela, ça ne m'interesse absolument pas, et ça ne m'a jamais interessé. Tu es peut être un gosse gâté pourri habituellement, mais ici, rien de tout cela ne tiendra. Plies toi à nos règles, et nous serons ravi de t'avoir parmi nous. Sinon, rien ne te retient ici, tu peux toujours faire demi-tour.**

**-...**

**-Maintenant, tu veux bien m'accompagner s'il te plait? Tu te posais des questions, je te propose de t'offrir des réponses. Au moins, tu dormiras moins con cette nuit.**

**-Putain, y a pas moyen que tu sois poli toi hein? grogna Sasuke en le dépassant.**

**-Venant de toi, c'est plutôt marrant comme réflexion..." dit Naruto en riant avant de lui emboîter le pas.**

Ils engagèrent une conversation sur l'équitation, seule domaine où ils pourraient sans doute parler sans en venir aux mains, échangeant leurs points de vue sur les disciplines, les races, les méthodes, jusqu'à être arrivés au bord de la carrière en forme de cercle. Naruto posa alors son index devant sa bouche, intimant le silence à Sasuke qui ne comprit pas avant d'observer ce qui se passait dans la carrière.

Un magnifique petit cheval couleur sable galopait dans la carrière, la tête haute, ses crins noirs voletant sous la légère brise, tandis que ses membres soulevaient une légère poussière à chaque foulée. Ses yeux marrons d'une grande douceur restaient fixés sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait au centre de la carrière.

Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux roses noués en une queue de cheval basse qui retombait sur son épaule droite, tandis que ses superbes yeux verts étaient plongés dans ceux de l'animal, et qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres roses. Son tee shirt blanc épousait son corps mince à la perfection, prolongé par un pantalon d'équitation marron et des bottes de la même couleur, en toute simplicité.

Peu à peu, Sasuke put voir le cheval ralentir l'allure, repassant au trot avant de baisser son nez vers le sol, machonnant légèrement, une oreille pointée vers la cavalière. Cette dernière sourit et se retourna, tournant le dos à son compagnon, et posa un genoux à terre, la tête baissée. L'animal avait cessé d'avancer, et fixait à présent de son regard intelligent la jeune femme au centre.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? demanda Sasuke à voix basse.**

**-Elle l'attend..." murmura Naruto.**

Au bout de quelques minutes en effet, Papyrus s'avança en trottinant et vint poser son nez dans le cou de la cavlière qui eut un léger rire en sentant la chaleur du nez de son compagnon. Elle se releva doucement, et commença à marcher dans tous les sens, suivie à la trace par son ami dont les oreilles étaient dressées sous l'intérêt du jeu, accélérant plus ou moins la cadence pour la rejoindre.

Elle se retourna, toujours avec cette profonde douceur qui émanait d'elle et adressa un grand sourire au cheval qui se tenait face à elle, caressant son chanfrein tandis qu'il fermait les yeux sous cette main familière.

**"Je peux..?" murmura la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur son dos.**

Papyrus l'observa quelques secondes avec ce même regard incroyable, puis gratta légèrement le sol, attirant un nouveau sourire à Sakura qui prit appui et s'élança sur son dos. Une fois dessus, elle le félicita pour n'avoir pas bougé, et le remercia de l'avoir laissée monter, l'incitant à marcher à son rythme, tout seul, le guidant avec ses jambes pour le faire tourner d'un côté ou de l'autre, sans aucun enrênement, juste par le contact de son corps.

Elle le mena au pas, puis au trot, et enfin au galop, et les deux jeunes hommes purent voir le sourire épanoui qu'elle aborrait, mais également, le vrai plaisir que prenait le cheval à porter sa cavalière.

Au bout de quelques tours, elle se redressa légèrement, indiquant qu'elle souhaitait freiner, ce que Papyrus fit lentement, avant de s'arrêter totalement de lui même. Sakura descendit d'un mouvement souple, et lui offrit une gourmandise pour ce travail bien effectué, que le cheval dévora avec plaisir. Elle lui caressa de nouveau l'encolure, et plongea son nez dans la crinière fournie de son compagnon qui souffla légèrement.

Comme Sasuke arborait encore son sourcil abasourdi ( c'est un Uchiwa quand même hein...), Naruto lui fit un clin d'oeil complice avant de s'adresser à son amie :

**"Alors, c'est lui Sakura?**

**-Oui Naruto... répondit-elle toujours plongée dans les crins noirs. C'est lui...**

**-Tu as fait un sacré travail dis donc...**

**-Je n'y suis pour rien et tu le sais...**

**-Mais oui, mais oui... Enfin, si tu as fini, nos nouveaux cavaliers sont arrivés, et j'aimerais te présenter Sasuke!**

Après une dernière caresse, Sakura recula légèrement et se retourna pour se diriger vers les deux jeunes hommes au bord de la carrière, suivie de près par Papyrus qui la couvait à présent du regard.

Elle s'avança avec un grand sourire vers Naruto et lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de tendre la main à Sasuke qui la saisit. Elle le détailla légèrement et soupira un peu, grimaçant presque.

**"Quelque chose vous déplait? demanda l'Uchiwa un peu amer.**

**-Ah, je te prie de m'excuser, ce n'est pas poli de soupirer ainsi! se reprit-elle gentiment. C'est juste que.. tu me rapelles quelqu'un... Enfin bon, en tout cas pas la peine de me vouvoyer, nous avons le même âge. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir chez moi ton frère et toi. Je suppose que Yahiko et Naruto vous ont un peu expliqué comment ça allait se passer?**

**-Euh... Pas tout à fait Sakura... En fait maintenant que j'y pense... Yahi s'est clairement débrouillé pour se retrouver seul avec Itachi... répondit Naruto avec une grimace.**

**-Allons bon... soupira-t-elle. Bah, je vais me charger de t'expliquer quelques principes alors... Vous m'accompagnez au pré? Je vais ramener Papyrus.**

**-Hnn... C'est plutôt pas mal... Ton truc là... grogna Sasuke.**

**-Merci!" répondit simplement Sakura.**

Papyrus les suivit jusqu'à la barrière, et poussa un puissant hénissement lorsqu'un cheval noir et blanc à la longue crinière se montra en se cabrant, répondant à l'appel de son compagnon. Elle ouvrit la barrière et Papyrus s'élança au grand galop pour rejoindre son ami, poursuivant ses hénissements puissants en repartant vers le fond du pré avec les autres chevaux.

Sakura eut un sourire absent en les observant avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation en apercevant les deux nouveaux arrivants qui broutaient dans le pré annexe. Elle les fixa quelques instants, eut un léger sourire puis elle se retourna et fit signe aux deux garçons pour qu'ils la suivent vers le domaine principal.

**"Les autres vont bientôt nous rejoindre. En attendant, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer quelques détails. Itachi et Yahiko doivent être occupés, mais tel que je le connais, ton cousin est bien capable d'apprendre les règles à Itachi tout en s'occupant de lui donc...**

**-Tu as tristement raison... grimaça Naruto alors que Sasuke blanchissait face à l'image.**

**-Eh bien Sasuke, pour commencer, sois le bienvenue au Domaine équestre de Konoha..." commença Sakura en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.**

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
